1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic trimming machines for web presses and, more specifically, toward the manufacture of various sizes of postal cards, insert cards, flyers, coupon books and the like in an on-line process.
2. Prior Art
The existing processes for printing and cutting small postal cards and the like involve a separate process for cutting the cards after they have been printed. The prior art process involves slitting the paper on a web press into sheets. The slit sheets are then removed from the web press and cut in a separate process. This two step process is somewhat labor intensive and time-consuming.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art. A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic trimming machine for use with a web press which allows the press to cut various sized postal and insert cards, flyers, coupon books and the like in a single on-line process.